


Act 6- Mamoru Chiba- Tuxedo Mask

by SailorCallisto



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga, Tuxedo Mask - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: A rewrite of the Sailor Moon manga/crystal. This is the sixth act/episode where they find out Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. Feedback would be much appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow, Mamoru had found himself stranded in a mass of swirling fog, completely oblivious to the fact that it was a dream, and not remembering the hundreds of times he had lived this moment. All he knew was that he was in a massive body of white fog, obscuring everything including the floor- on which he somehow stood, and the hand that he had attempted to cover his eyes with. Mamoru blindly stumbled, coughing the damp air until his chest was sore and felt as if his lungs were to burst from strain. Falling to the floor, the world could have been spinning at any speed and he could have been none the wiser, already feeling dizzy, and unable to locate anything in the uniformly white landscape.   
It felt like he was dying very, very slowly.  
No sound could be heard, except for the faint hissing of the mist, but there should have been footsteps, anything to warn him. A figure stood around ten feet away, merely a silhouette of grey behind the thick curtain, obviously a woman seeing the curves and form of a dress. While this should not have been intimidating, it was the memories and fear of the unknown that frightened Mamoru more than anything. In this dream state, he tried to back up, placing himself in a position for fighting, although either the woman kept up, or he had never moved in the first place. Frustration welled up inside as a nagging feeling bombarded him, like fingernails digging into his mind as memories were on the verge of being discovered. Just before catching onto one of the memories and revealing it, the woman spoke.  
Her voice was clear and controlled, one that could have easily transformed into a whine although somehow refrained from the threatening pitch. She didn't have the leanest of figures, slightly plump if anything yet beautiful all the same. Locks of straight hair that would have reached past her knees if it hadn't been fluttering to the side, the style appearing strangely familiar although he couldn't put his finger on it.  
"Mamoru..." She murmured, the young voice dancing to his ears on angel wings. It longed to near him, that much was easy to tell. Everything from her leaning posture and edged voice told of pain and wanting. "The Legendary Silver Crystal...."  
Then the dream was over.  
Mamoru could feel the blankets that emanated warmth, tangled in his legs and arms that splayed all over the bed. The sounds and smells of home that had been absent in the dream now felt especially strong- the soap from the humming washer and from he outside that buzzed with the life of birds and early schoolers. Darkness continued to seep through his eyelids and block out the outside which was bound to be glowing with blues of the sky, yellows and green- the scent of smog that would always manage to invade the city. All of that was familiar. Nothing like these damn dreams that constantly nagged at the back of his mind and clawed its way through into the mortal life. While it was constantly pestering him, Mamoru couldn't help but to feel some sort of connection to this alternate world of stars that could finally be seen through the smog, the moon that shone like molten silver, and the figure on the other side of the veiling mist. There was somehow a connection, from before he lost his memories....and maybe even farther back. Whenever he was in Tuxedo Mask form, he had always felt revived and on the verge of regaining the memories before the crash. there was some connection. There had to be. That's what instinct told him anyway.  
With a groan, he pried his eyes open, expecting the blaring sun although it was still nearly pitch black outside and in the room. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to distract himself by mentally complaining about the low ceilings of the cheap apartment. The dull white shade that filled his vision recalled the dream of pure white mist.  
Its always that same voice whispering that one name: 'The Legendary Silver Crystal.' And whenever I come closer to see her face, I wake up.  
With sleep crusted eyes and aching muscles, Mamoru rolled to the side of his bed, letting the sheets tumble off the bed to thump on the floor. His vision darted to the tiny pocket watch that rested on the side table, its golden chain carefully coiled to the side with its hands faithfully ticking inside. As always, the tiny watch always gave the precise times: 6:00.  
Only six o' clock???  
His eyebrows arched, joltingly breaking from its neutral position that came with sleep. But the time was not the only thing that brought him from the sluggish state to a sharp reality. The long hair. Two tails. Like Sailor Moon. Like that girl he had seen so many times. Could that girl in his dreams be Sailor Moon? Why would she say anything of the Legendary Silver Crystal? it had been clear that she didn't know anything about it, and they were enemies. How could she be asking him to find it?  
This double life was nearly overwhelmingly complicated, trying to wrangle the affections he had for Sailor Moon, while keeping his identity hidden, finding the crystal, regaining his memories while also juggling his mortal life. It was too much. Almost. The battles had kept his brain alive, even if Mamoru...or Tuxedo Mas never did much, the adrenaline and feeling of power was the only thing that helped him through. The will to do anything no matter how absurd was a set piece that came with a hidden identity. He was a superhero. And there was something invigorating about that idea. No weight was heavier than being enemies and in love at once-- except for his drooping eyelids....and maybe his schoolbag. Yet the clues and invigorating events were rolling in. It only took time and restraint, and then, maybe, Mamoru could remember. Remember why he was here, how he transformed, and the meaning behind the dreams and Sailor Moon.  
Everything.  
But all he could do now was lie in bed, half naked and wait for morning to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru isn't being a jerk anymore...strange...

"Mako-chan! Ami-chan" Usagi's call resonated across the streets and over the dwindling babble of passerbys, turning more than a few heads in annoyance. Usagi raced across the sidewalk, weaving between people and the occasional tree, only bumping into somebody twice. That should have beat some sort of record for an exhausted schoolgirl with a clumsiness record such as hers. Leaning casually against a building as if she didn't have a care in the world let alone an impeding crisis of supernatural possessions, stood Mako. As always, she donned the same tawny jacket with leather lace ups up her ample front and a knee-length skirt. Her hair was tied back in her signature messy ponytail with two green beads poking up in the front that matched her eyes. Even the rose earrings that Usagi had noticed when they first met were pinned to her ears as always. She was chatting with Ami who was carefully positioned to the side where others could get through while also politely faced Mako and nodded ever once an a while. She wore the average public middle school uniform with a blue skirt and a shirt that cut off loose at their bellybuttons, and cleavage modestly covered by a drooping red bow. Though she was facing her back towards her, Usagi could imagine Ami's courteous expression that listened avidly as Mako drawled on cheerfully- the average meet up before school. Rei's school: T.A. Girls Academy was farther away and in the complete other direction, making their morning meeting spot impractical for serious discussions.  
Of course Usagi was fine with that. Anything to get away from Rei Hino.  
"Morning, Usagi-chan!" Mako bellowed from the few yards away that were still left between them. That space was soon gone, leaving Usagi gasping for breath from the brief sprint. With eyebrows raised, Ami's expression turned mildly joyful with the permanent sadness still lined her face.   
"I see you aren't late today," Ami noticed, brushing the turquoise locks from her eyes. Usagi straightened, trying to hold a breath in her lungs without having to gasp for more.  
"Yeah," she managed to gasp with a breathy giggle. "I've been having a lot of bad dreams and can't sleep, so I'm getting up earlier!" With a yawn to confirm the story, Usagi brushed them aside and continued down the street. The memories of the dreams sent chills up her spine although a smile hid the fear. Remembrance of agonized screams from the throes of death and loss had assaulted her ears, the slicing of skin with a sword of diamond. There was nothing but white lights, stars, and a man. A man with a silky black cape with the inside as red as the carnage all around. He was charging into battle with sword raised to defend..her. He had been fighting for her.  
Crash.  
The memories vanished as she stumbled around the corner of a building, colliding with another person who also forgot to check where they were going. Usagi's tiny heels slipped on the rain-slicked sidewalk and caused her to nearly fall flat to the ground. Her bag went skidding across the walk and nearly into the street, although it was halted by the pucker in the cement. Usagi snatched her back up again face screwing up in anger, the combined exhaustion, and fear of the dream combining into one nasty temper.  
"Watch out you-" Her eyes widened in surprise, the finger that was pointing at the guy faltering and dropping to her side. The astonishment passed only to be replaced with uncertainty. "You again!" She cried, still seated firmly on the ground.  
Mamoru Chiba stood only a foot away, completely unfazed by the collision. He wore a school uniform- crisp white button up with a red tie, charcoal-grey slacks that appeared to not have been ironed in a couple days. While on the outside, he appeared to be unharmed and ultimately indifferent, something inside suggested panic and extreme caution from the tightness around his sleep deprived eyes.  
"Sa-" He began, soon correcting himself. "Odango?" His jaw went slack for a moment, eyes wandering over her infuriated self before returning to its naturally composed expression. "You should really watch out where you are going, Bun-head." He gulped nervously, gaze flickering to rest on something hovering over her left shoulder. The name used to be insulting, but the tone leaned towards endearing, a smile hinting distantly. He pinched his lips together and offered a hand. Usagi jutted out her jaw in defiance and picked herself up, blatantly refusing his own calloused hand away with a shove. Brushing herself off with her free hand, she glared at the man and tried to hold back the sharp breaths that threatened through at the sight of his handsome face. It tightened in slight annoyance at her rudeness then once again fell back into that naturally sad expression. With a brief bow of the head and a secretive smile, Mamoru Chiba continued on his way, Usagi biting her lips to hold back the exited panting.  
Mako forcefully pried herself from the wall with a kick of her back leg against the wall, striding over in two steps. Planting her hands on the shoulder of Usagi, she stared quizzically at the blushing profile.  
"You seem to know that guy," Mako began with a knowing grin crawling over her lips. Usagi scratched her neck in embarrassment, knowing exactly where she was going with all of this and not wanting anybody to take their interaction the wrong way...or the right way.  
"Hey!" She scrunched up her face in attempt to hide the warmth that rose rapidly into her neck. "I don't know anything about him! He's just some guy that I keep bumping into." With a pouting lip, she tried to escape the crushing grip in order to turn away but Mako was too strong. She easily twisted her fingers to pull Usagi back and even worse- face her directly.   
"Usagi-chan!" Mako cried, biting her lips to refrain from an ecstatic grin. "You're blushing!" With a heavy slap to the back that sent Usagi reeling forward and nearly into the road, Mako babbled something about her being a sly dog and liar.  
Meanwhile, Ami was still gazing at the man with her analytical eyes, quietly muttering to herself. "That uniform..." She murmured distractedly. Mako and Usagi both turned their attention to Ami, Usagi thankful for a distraction from the bombardment of questions and teasing. "Its from a very elite school, Moto-Abazu Private High school." Her pondering voice settled the rest of them down and making them wonder here Ami was going with this. "Do you know his name?"  
Usagi gave a grudging nod, the blush fading at the sight of her serious tone. "Its like....Mamo..no Mamoru Chiba or something."  
"'Mamo' is short for 'Mamoru' isn't it?" Mako taunted, nudging the smaller girl teasingly. "Is that your pet name for him? Does he call you Usako?"  
"Its not what you think! And that's a stupid name...Usako."  
"Mako-chan, Usagi-chan, this is serious." Ami's soft voice could never have sounded frustrated, but this is the closest it has gotten since they had met. She made eye contact with each of them separately, her sad, blue eyes penetrating into each of their own and quieting them both eerily quick. "There was a newspaper article about Tuxedo Mask, apparently he is making statements in the news about trying to find a gem which is what I believe to be-"  
"The Legendar-"  
Ami shot a glance at Usagi, cutting her off with a discreet gesture towards the passerbys. "He is definitely trying to make himself known throughout the country, claiming that he has committed crimes in order to obtain something precious. Lets just say that he has made a large name for himself. Did you hear the way Chiba almost called Usagi by her... other name?" Mako stiffened, her face falling back into its usual wry grin.  
"You can't think that..." Mako trailed off, astonished eyes skirting to the place where Mamoru had disappeared. Ami nodded solemnly.  
"I think Mamoru Chiba is Tuxedo Mask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

It was slightly after school and as usual just as the sun was beginning to set from the short days and the sliver of a waxing moon creased the sky with its majesty. That was the time when they all gathered at the arcade which was always miraculously empty. They all did seem to have a special connection to it, for they had all met Usagi there and somehow obtained their transformation sticks and communicators. The Crown Arcade was the perfect meeting spot for their discussions, especially after Ami's theories this morning.  
Both Usagi and Mako were side-by-side, Usagi letting out guttural screams ever once and a while every time a heart popped n the game. The Mako was scarily still, no part of her moving except for the tips of her deft fingers which slammed against the triggers too hard. A deathly concentrated expression was carved into her face and didn't look like it was going to fade until she won. If she won, there would be a prize, and the prize would hopefully be a communicator watch to match the other three. Ami was watching from the corner behind Mako's shoulder and trying to silently strategize ways to win faster than the roundabout way that was being played out at the moment. It had only been a couple minutes before they got there when the doors were kicked open with a tinkle of bells, a warm draft flowing throughout the room as Rei flounced inside. They all jumped, except for Mako who might have not even noticed.  
"Rei..." Usagi growled, her eyebrows angled in frustration as she rose from her seat. "You're late." Rei stopped in her tracks, lips tightening into a thin white line as she paced closer, now only centimeters away from Usagi's nose.  
"You are the one who always has detention, the only reason you are here early is cause you are too tired to go about tasks on your own so you follow Ami-chan. And you now why you are so tired? Its cause-" Her voice turned simpering and mock-babyish, violet eyes rolling towards the ceiling. "You have bad dreams!"  
"Rei-chan! Usagi-chan, we aren't here to argue!" Ami interjected exasperatedly, gently nudging the two apart although Usagi put up a good fight. Reluctantly, Rei plopped herself on a cushion on the other side of the room- far enough to hear but just enough to annoy her opponent. A sour expression leaked over her beautiful face, arms and legs crossed tightly enough to cut off circulation. There was a victorious whoop from the corner. In Mako's machine, something clattered down the prize depositor- the new communicator. Usagi peeled her eyes from the game that she had soon returned to in order to stare in jealousy, forgetting the fact that she already owned one.  
"Mako-chan, we can show you how to use it later, right now, there are larger problems." Ami's voice was drowned out by Usagi's exited babble and the faint whirring of the machines. Mako let out a booming laugh and punched the air in celebration, the happiness suiting her far better than the heartbreak once did.  
"This is turning into a big panic," Ami solemn voice drew their attention away from the petty arguments. Shebit her lip in nervousness, her eyes scanning the ground distractedly. "I'm sure this must be the enemy's doing, and if we don't take action then the princess will most likely be in danger too..."  
Just as Luna was about to speak, Usagi butted, in tilting her chair back until it nearly tipped over to crash on the floor. Ami could only see a distorted version from her face upside-down, yellow tails slipping from their hold on the two odango buns from the pull of gravity. "What panic?"  
"Usagi! Are you daft? Everybody everywhere is talking about the crystal and Tuxedo Mask, searching and searching..." Rei trailed off and licked her lips roguishly. "But I guess you couldn't have known because you don't have friends to spread the word-"  
"I'm her friend!" Mako interrupted indignantly.  
Ami felt her heart sink and settle deep in her stomach, the determination that she had collected quick to fade. Maybe, she thought disparagingly, they were only powerful when transformed. That would explain why I have the weakest skill as Sailor Mercury yet am dubbed the wisest as a mortal. She wished that there was some minuscule droplet of focus and will left in Usagi. She was the leader. Usagi would have to take charge at some point and that would require more than silly faces and smiles.  
"EVERYBODY!" Suddenly, Luna materialized next to her, her whiskered mouth twitching in annoyance and eyes burning. The chatter met a quick death an replaced with their stunned silenced faces trying not to look directly into the cat's large eyes. "As you were saying, Ami-chan." Luna bowed her head curtly and backed into the shadows here her fur camouflaged perfectly in the darkness.  
"Luna," This time Mako spoke sternly, voice low and wry as always although her posture didn't portray the same sternness-- casually leaning against the game-board while unconsciously fiddling with the communicator watch. "Do you have any idea ho the enemy might be this time, maybe based on other enemies you've had? Ah, and whats with this princess?" As she talked, Ami couldn't help but to be absorbed in Mako's vibrant eyes. Smaragdine with tinges of peacock around the edges that seeped through the vivid array of shades to greet the slowly expanding pupil. Ami turned cold, then warmed into a fierce blush in the realization that Mako was staring at her as well.  
"I can't say that I don't have any leads but..." Luna gave a tiny cough that was far higher than her voice. Ami noticed a faint vibration, suspecting that it was possibly to disguise words. Usagi giggled at the sound although Luna shot a powerful glare that soon silenced her. "I think if this evil ruler is trying to awaken from slumber to seize control of the lands, then if that one were to lay their hands on a power such as the Legendary Silver Crystal...it can only spell disaster." Luna paced back and forth, her tail swinging through the air nervously.  
"'One' what? 'One' who?" Rei uncrossed her legs, the red lines of the skirt leaving lines on the inside of her thighs. Leaning forward, her bellicose eyes nearly sent palpable waves into the stricken air. "When you say 'disaster'" Rei flexed two fingers of each hand to signal the quotation. "Is that another understatement for what they said on the news about the Legendary Silver Crystal being an 'incredible' gem?" The quotation mar motion was realy beginning to get on Ami's nerves. They swiveled back to Luna who was already answering, the words terse with pain.  
"The Legendary Silver Crystal, depending on how its used has the power to easily blow a star apart." Ami turned her eyes to the floor in nauseation, her heart pumping too much blood through her ears to the point that she could hardly hear the gasps of the others- even a whimpering cry emitted from Usagi.  
"Who are we to protect something so outrageously powerful as that?" Ami murmured, unsettlingly quiet.  
"Because in your past lives, you were the guardians of the princess, of the kingdom and inner galaxy. You were born with this power and you will continue your duty to your princess as nobody else can do, protect the moon princess who's veins flow the blood of royalty- it i your destiny!" Luna leapt to the peak of a stack of boxes on the other side of the room, her fur reflecting the silvery light of the waxing moon. "That is why I, doing the bidding of the Moon have awakened you!"  
There was a moment when nothing was to be heard, not the shuffle of passerbys, nor the whir of machines. It was just Luna's startling words that still lingered in the air and echoed throughout Ami's constantly energized mind. Yet for that moment, she bathed in the satisfaction of that knowledge that there was a purpose- a duty. This is what she was here on earth to do. To serve as Sailor Mercury and save the world. Nothing could have brought her greater joy than the solidity of that fact.  
Of course, Usagi was the first to interrupt.  
"Wait whaaa?..." She screwed up her face in utter confusion, eyes darting from Luna nervously. "You're from the Moon?"  
Rei rolled her eyes and reclined her chair in an act of exasperation, yet uncertainty that only Ami- who sat stock still in wait of an answer- could read. Mako's beautiful eyes widened in comprehension her posture suddenly getting six times better than it was before. With a sigh, Luna's middle sagged in defeat, still towering over them all at her perch so high above. "Look," She began, the drama that her voice once held wavering away, "It would take a long time to explain but... when you awaken fully, you'll understand everything." At the finality of the tone, Ami began to quietly gather her bags to ready for departure, still trying to absorb the conversation although much of it she had already inferred. "So, I'm going to simply continue the investigations and see what we can do, Ill call you up if there is any new developments."  
The room filled with the shuffles of feet and bags sliding over the floor, everybody sensing that it was time to leave. "But wait!" Usagi stood, her rippling hair nearly catching between the plastic slats that held the game together. Her face was tense as if sure that one of them was going to chastise her, yet she continued on. "Uh...In the Sailor V game, the stick that she uses to defeat the bad guys looks just like the stick that you gave me..."  
Ami's eyes widened, internally punishing herself for not noticing it before, yet Usagi was entirely correct. On the default screen saver was the title of the game written in elegant script, a repeating animation sequence showing the title being formed behind the movements of the twirling Moon Stick.  
"That's...that right!" Mako began, her finger stabbing at the screen and following it as the object traveled across the screen. "Does that mean that Sailor V is a Sailor Guardian as well? She hasn't been appearing in the news stories since we came along so, she can't be an ally or else she would have come found us..." Mako trailed off, eyes glued to the screen in thought with eyebrows furrowing low enough to be eyelashes.  
"But we need to find her if only for information!" Rei interjected with a tone of finality as if that was the only logical answer.  
Luna's demeanor was clam as ever, hardly surprised by the idea nor phased by the command that Rei was seeming to effectively display to the relief of the rest of the other three. Even Ami thought that it was a good place to start and nodded encouragingly. "How about this," Luna began calmly, her eyes softening as Usagi and her made eye contact, almost like a proud mother- yet that was understandable, seeing as this was the only times that Usagi has proposed a helpful observation. "Since she is so much on your mind, we can investigate it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite crossdresses....

"On tonight's special report, we would like to first look into what everybody is talking about: the Legendary Silver Crystal and what is it? We have brought in a professor who has worked at Mugen Academy for over a decade as an official on such matters as The Legendary Silver Crystal." The announcer licked his lips smugly, the monotonous voice continuing its rapid pace, "We welcome to you, Dr. Isono!"   
Clapping could be heard from the background of the television which had been most likely recycled from other shows on top of the actual audience. Even the announcer joined in with a couple pats to his plump fingers with a nod to the side. The camera angle swiveled to the right to reveal another seated at the glowing blue table, a woman who had an imperious aura about her that Usagi could feel through the TV screen. Her face was not particularly beautiful on the outside, mostly deemed that way from her irked expressions as if she had many other better places to be. Coarse waves of hair cascaded over her shoulder and collected in a thick, blond ponytail at the nape of her neck, curled strands sticking out from behind her ears as if purposefully tugged out to create a perfectly carefree air. Dr. Isono bore a masculine resemblance- the chiseled jaw combined with the angular eyes and slightly hooked nose. She looked strangely familliar although Usagi couldnt p  
"According to tales, the Legendary Silver Crystal is fused with horrific powers that range from granting eternal life and beauty, to causing the end of the world which is frequently called The Silence." From where Usagi curled comfortably in her living room couch, she sat up with all senses directed onto the screen. Re refused to even blink s single eye for fear of missing an important clue. It wouldn't matter if this was true or not, only what the public took it for to possibly cause panic. That's what Luna and Ami would say anyway.  
From the audience, a reporter's voice soared over the cacophony of sounds, miraculously in the microphone as, "Where do you suspect the crystal would be?" There was a cheer and Dr. Isono stiffened in annoyance, eyes traveling to the ceiling in wait for the commotion to cease.  
"Well, in legend, the crystal has always been in the places that one least expects it to be. If everybody here truly wants to experience the beauty of the gem then you will have to search for it. All of you. Everywhere. It could be beneath the floorboards beneath your feet, embedded in your wedding ring or even in your loved ones hands." The professor chuckled sinisterly, her fingers raised to hide the laugh that escaped her heavily painted lips. "Help me in the search, do anything to find The Legendary Silver Crystal!"  
There was a moment of shocked silence- no clapping, cheering or questions for the professor as she leaned forward into the chair with ardent expressions flashing. Usagi's breath came short as she managed to stare into the Dr.'s citrus colored eyes that sucked in all the light. Quite literally, although she couldn't feel it herself, but the lamps dimmed along with the light in Usagi's eye.  
She couldn't tear her vision away...the professor staring deep into not only the camera, but into her soul. The eyes that reflected the red light of the camera to the point that they were the same shade as flickering flames- for that was inside them. Fire, coals and Hell itself were in those eyes, and Usagi couldn't get away- not that she wanted to. The only conceivable thought at the moment was not of warning, but of longing. A deep tug of anger that yanked Usagi to her feet, not even feeling her own nerves that buzzed with an aching yearning for one thing... The Legendary Silver Crystal.  
***************************************************************  
Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere. Anywhere.  
Her fingers grappled through her own clothes, hardly feeling the many forms of fabric as they slid over her fingers. They had to go. Flinging the dress over her shoulder, it joined the pile of useless junk that she had found. Junk that wasn't what she was searching for. Wasn't The Legendary Silver Crystal. With a roar, Usagi reached the bottom of the dresser drawer where its emptiness sent a stab of pain shiver through her chest. But this wasn't it. She still had the dresser to search in, between the boards of tucked beneath the screw space or any where that a crystal could possibly hide.  
Usagi yanked at the drawer and easily managed to let it clunk to the carpeted floor, narrowly missing her toes in the process. Now, a vertical hole was gaping in the top- but that was just the top. With a low growl, she flung the others across the room, not caring that they dented the wall or cracked the ceramic vase. Usagi poked her head in the middle hole only to meet nearly solid blackness, slats of yellowed light angling in from her dimmed room to illuminate merely a tiny portion of the shell of the dresser.  
This wasn't good enough.  
"USAGI!!!" Came a voice although it barely registered into her ears, near completely unaware of any senses at the moment except a burning rage that coursed through the entire country. "USAGI TSUKINO, COME TO YOUR SENSES!" The voice was familiarly emphatic, one that would hold a faint waver it it hadn't been yelling at the top of its lungs. Usagi stopped in her tracks, some spark of recollection that floated through her mind- but she hated it. Detested it with every inch of heart. Continuing to dig through the darkness, her fingers scraped against the raw wood and cut her fingers where splinters were ejected.  
Where was the crystal?  
The Legendary Silver Crystal?  
"USAGI!" There was the voice again. It was distracting her from the quest, her mission and this distraction had to go. Usagi roared and yanked her head from the dresser where the tips of her hair partially ripped after snagging on a nail. Swiveling around, she could hear nothing but the pure anger rushing through her ears as an ocean wave- no feeling were available at the moment as Usagi swung her leg around and kicked the small creature that had been shouting. A shocking thing registered in her mind as the cat somehow avoided her leg and darted to the window. It gave one last whimper with its infuriatingly vivid eyes before leaping out onto the lawn.  
A whisper drifted through somehow...Luna? That old cat? Usagi scoffed, jerking her head to the side like a startled bird as the idea invaded her mind. But no, this was much gentler than the ones that had conquered before and tore into her mind. While being coldly blunt, it was pleasant in the way of control because now Usagi realized just what had been happening, why her limbs had moved on their own, why she had recognized Dr. Isono, and the lies that had been spread about The Legendary Silver throughout the entirety of Tokyo.  
Sorcery.  
Enemies.  
Manipulation.  
Dr. Isono had the same features as their previous enemies: Jadeite and Nephrite. The angular nose, piercing eyes, and wavy hair was all the enemy's signature looks. They were still let undefeated, no many times the guardians have tried, evil will always ind a way to seep back into their once normal lives. With a breath that could have passed for one of determination, or exasperation- Usagi wobbled out of her room on legs still weak from the hypnotic effects of the TV.  
Once again, Usagi had a mission to save the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret hideout....

Tick.......tock........tick......  
The lights flickered erratically like a strobe light, paining Ami's eyes in the act of peering up to see any damage. Time seemed to be running through thick honey, her head included seeing the way she could barely calculate the timing between flickers. In fact, she barely comprehended the fact that she was being drained of energy with mind reducing to the rate of an average human being- feeling bewildered and utterly confused. Head throbbing, Ami tried to stand, registering that this was not normal in the slightest and should be attended to.  
But how?  
The muscles tensed in her legs and promptly crumpling in unison to the computer screen dawning darkness over her 7,000 page essay that she had been working on for the last two hours- unsaved. The last thought that entered her mind before collapsing was how much she regretted wasting that twelfth of her day for an optional project. Ami's senses felt numbed out as if taking a heavy dose of pills- and she of all people knew exactly how that felt. Her eyes mindlessly wandering the carpet until it reached the jacket that lay ten feet away on the floor where she had dropped it after returning from the arcade. Her eyelids sagged and waited for sleep to take her away, forgetting the abnormal circumstances in the space of a heartbeat, the comfort of ignorance settling over like a warm blanket for the first time. But it didn't stay for long because just before every muscle went slack, her unfocused eyes snagged on an object int her jacket pocket.  
Sailor Mercury's transformation pen.  
Ami's heart rate sped up all of the sudden, nudging her brain to awaken from its blissful emptiness as well although the starkness of reality was harsh at first. The numbed limbs came alive once again, her arm buzzing from lack of circulation as it crumpled beneath her body. Almost immediately, Ami felt herself rise from the fainted position on the floor, her head aching from the strain of awakening and still fuzzy- although this time she was aware of it.  
There was a creak from the doorway, and Ami groggily faced it, twisting her body uncomfortably in order to get a good view. A blurry shape darted through the crack in the door, its black shading nearly blending into the darkness of the room. Ami squinted, a cold sensation flooding through her chest as the creature neared.  
"Ami-chan!" That was all the confirmation that Ami needed, the sharp voice reviving her like nothing else would.  
"Luna..." Her head spun from the effort of speech, vision fading in and out of focus although she could have sworn that there was a crescent moon shaped patch on the cat's head. Luna neared, batting her paw with palpable nervous energy. "I have no strength..." She whispered through a limp jaw. "Is this the enemy's work?..." Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to ward off the suffocating feeling that descended, the cool air bringing back some form of comprehensive thought.  
"I'll explain what I know if you get up Ami-chan, you need to get up or you never will again! You need to save the others!" Breaths shortening, Ami attempted to stand at the constant encouragement of Luna, her mind tempting to let go of those straining muscles. Her other senses dulled as she focused all of her attention of putting one foot in front of the other, stumbling out the door and into the hallway. "Look, its only a couple of flights of stairs!" Luna wove between Ami's legs as she stopped for respite, already exhausted.  
"I think I'll take the elevator..."

 

************************************************************************************************  
As soon as Ami entered the streets, she had fully regained her senses from the horrific sight that she was greeted with .  
People littered the sidewalks, crumpled as if they hadn't even had a chance to call for help before passing out. Cars were strewn over the road- thankfully spaced from one another to the lack of traffic at night although a couple were close t being overturned. Ami gasped, kneeling next to to the nearest ones in need which happened to be a couple who fainted against the brick wall of the apartment complex. One girl with peacock colored hair was leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder with one scarred arm wrapped around their neck. The brusque, taller one with soft, golden hair had fallen with a peaceful expression- lips parted with mere inches between her partners. Each of their faces had paled drastically from what she guessed would be their natural colour so Ami was quick to prop them against the wall where the blood could properly reach. Withing moments, the aqua haired woman stirred, her hand squeezing her partner's weakly before slipping into sleep again.   
"Not the time, Ami-chan!" Luna yelled from across the road, her tail twitching in annoyance. Ami licked her lips and examined the couple- sure that she had seen them before. Another wave caused her to stumble into near unconsciousness although her trained brain resisted, managing to cross the road to where Luna waited impatiently.  
"We've got to find the others!" She began, panting for breath while staggering after the cat's rapid path. "Rei's shrine is just down the block, maybe she can preform an exorcism across the town!" Her voice split through the night air sharply, yet feeling drowned out to her buzzing ears which were clouding over. The idea sounded ridiculous, no Shinto miko was strong enough to accomplish such a feat, not even Rei Hino could do much more than a couple people at once. Luna also ignored the suggestion, clearly trying to do anything to reach her destination as quick as possible. That destination seemed to be....  
"...The arcade?" Ami murmured to herself, shielding her eyes from the winds that brushed dark hair into her face. Luna scurried to the double doorway which was caked with grime at the corners where nobody had cleaned the windows for years. Her paws scrabbled at the doorway, shifting weight from paw to paw in the signal to open the door. Ami followed suit, still utterly confused although glad to be in a sheltered area where no bodies were there to remind her just how close the town was to death.  
Inside The Crown Arcade was everything as usual: boxes stacked against the walls that made the moon feel ten times smaller, although Ami estimated that the boxes only took up one eighth of the arcade. Its smell was one of a trampoline park, sweaty and unwashed from decades of use. The bulky games were packed with no space in between with Racecars first, Galaxian, then Sailor V which must have been the most popular of all seeing as they took up three in the middle row and the entire back of the store which wasn't compromised as restrooms or staff areas. Luna immediately headed to the second to last Sailor V game which was the only one that was lit up- the others with uniformly blank screens. Leaping from the swivel chair which nearly toppled over at the sudden impact, then to the control board Luna's face donned one of intense determination and almost ferocity of a lion.  
Pressing her nose into the speakers, Luna recited a phrase that she repeated without hesitation- hinting that this was quite a common thing for her. "This is Luna. Code name 0091. The password is: the rabbit on the moon is pounding rice cakes." She spoke this with utter seriousness and confidence that no other cat could accomplish.  
Ami gaped, her eyes going wide is frustration that leeched from the throbbing pain in her head. "Luna, there are people dying in the streets! What do you think-" She was cut off by another masculine voice that stated coolly,  
"The rice cakes were very sticky."  
Luna sucked in a breath, turning her eyes to Ami where they rested thoughtfully, her whiskered mouth trembling. "They puffed up when I cooked them." Ami clenched her teeth, the movement sending waves of chills lining her upper arm. Just as she was going to say something, a noise split through the silence, a creak of rust against new metal along with the whirring of technology- a sound that Ami always welcomed. Pressing fingers to her gaping mouth, Ami tried to resist from emitting a half scream however close it lingered to her lips.  
First, the plastic cover of the Sailor V game stood erect before falling backwards and clattering over the floor. Invisible hinges must have been attached to the corner of the controller board because its entire roof lifted only to fold backwards with a tiny whine in thirst for oil. A draft whooshed through the As the thick metal disappeared, it revealed an opening in the floor where a flight of aluminum stairs led into the darkness. The walls lined with chalky plaster that rained dust as the structure shook. As the building quieted down, the walls stopped vibrating and Ami was able to make out faint outlines of more stairs followed by the distant flash of lights hovering in the fading black.  
Luna did not even bother to glance at Ami who was still is slight shock, her heart-rate twice the speed it was when she collapsed the first time. The cat carefully crept over the railing and onto the stairs where she patiently waited, her red eyes and crescent mark glowing. A clot of air must have been stuck in Ami's throat and prevented her from speaking- although it would have probably been merely an astonished whimper. She followed on trembling knees over the plastic railing and onto the first step. Though they were merely a foot away from where they last stood, the temperature dropped by at least 5 degrees just in the moment- a strong scent of plaster and sterile metal assaulting her nose. Heart beat still audible to her ears, the silence felt especially pressing in the darkness where no other senses could be triggered except for the pain that seemed to have vanished.   
Luna stealthily slipped down the stairway, batting her paw at a switch on the wall which must have been a light switch. The fluorescent light's burned images into her lids, not revealing much more than she had sensed in the dark. They down the steps and descended into what must have been the main control room.  
The first thing that Ami noticed was the crystal clear glass that coated the entire outer wall to make even the unflattering plaster seem like something from a sci fi movie. The dome shape was held aloft by thick, marble columns that had deep grooves lining its circular surface to give the impression of a techy Greek temple. While being only about 10 mats size, it gave the appearance of being much larger from the many reflective surfaces, flowing air, and spacious floor. On the far end, a table in the shape of a double sided wing was tucked against the clear wall and covered in various high tech devices. The entire layout was far beyond the technology of the day- compartments without hinges that seemed to open at the press of a sinking button , the computers embedded into the surface of the polished white without a trace of pixels to be seen on its....touchscreen.  
"Touchscreen?" Ami's eyes tried to take in everything although the impossibility of it all stunned her almost more than the fact that she was a Sailor Soldier. "And is that a holographic projector? There have only been ideas about such advances being made within our lifetime and..." The sight was nearly overwhelming because...well... she had been apart of some of these experimentation. She had been a student contributor in many colleges around the world in the development and...it already existed right beneath a garbage dump that they call a game center.  
Luna trotted across the pearly tiles that were laid out in a spiral pattern until it reached the peak of the room. In that center was a crescent moon fabricated of what looked like yellow gemstones. The tiny black cat stood out against the mainly white coloring of the room as she came to a stop near the block that must have been a chair. Luna's presence must have triggered something because the moment her paw made contact with the cushion, the screens of every device lit up in an array of colors and diagrams.  
"In my investigations into the enemy, I needed some mechanized help." Luna refused to make eye contact, her slit-pupiled eyes darting over the keys and screens that were inaccessible to a cat. "You see, this is connected to the Moon's main system," she pawed at a rounded screen on the far right. "This is the data of the entire Japanese government, and this here is the-" At Ami's horrified stare at the screen that must hold centuries of top secret info, Luna cut short with a heavy sigh. "I needed it to find you guys. Now back to what I was saying..." Her nail clicked on the slick surface and managed to press a button beneath a circular screen. It lit up to reveal a midnight blue background with a highlighted dot in the center which send rays of neon green spiraling into it. Around its edges, a wash of red flooded over the entire city yet only giving of a faint glow while the green overpowered all light sources in the room. "This shows the radio and television signals outputted by Tokyo Tower. You see how twice as much external energy is absorbed outside than internal? Every ounce of the civilian's strength is being siphoned to that one point- Tokyo Tower."  
Ami was already running her fingers over the keypad, eyes reflecting the coding that she was inputting through her dancing fingertips. "An interference is blocking my hacking more than usual, maybe that red is the cause of the electricity outage and cutting the signals short at the tower as well. That means that there is an elsewhere source rather than the computers that was controlling the broadcasting. Since this energy that is flowing out is not electrically transmitted, I can’t hack and stop the output. That means..." Ami paused her typing with downcast eyes, her words cutting off abruptly in what must have sounded like a nonsensical shpeal to Luna's angled ears. "...we are going to have to fight it head on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........

The streetlights lights flickered erratically like a strobe light, paining Usagi's eyes in the act of peering up to see any damage. Time seemed to be running through thick honey, her head included seeing the way she could barely feel her hand instinctively gripping the Moon Stick that was tucked in her pocket. In fact, she barely comprehended the fact that she was being drained of energy with mind reducing faster than usual- feeling bewildered and utterly confused. Head throbbing, Usagi halted near a brick wall where the shadows hid her from view, registering that this was not normal in the slightest and should be attended to.  
But how?  
The muscles tensed in her legs and promptly crumpled to the concrete- Usagi's senses felt numbed out as if taking a heavy dose of sleeping pills. The grip on her bag went slack and clattered to the concrete. One supporting hand was splayed against the wall and was the only thing that kept her from collapsing. Her eyelids sagged and waited for sleep to take her away, forgetting the abnormal circumstances of the manipulation via television in the space of a heartbeat, the comfort of ignorance settling over like a warm blanket. But it didn't stay for long because just before every muscle went slack, her unfocused eyes snagged on a figure dashing towards her.  
Almost immediately, she felt herself being scooped from the nearly fainted position, warm hands cradling her head and upper shoulders. She peered through her lashes and tried to see past the blur that remained even after confirming her suspicions. Tuxedo Mask. In her dizzied state, she could have sworn that he was wearing a simple school uniform although after her vision cleared, his outfit was exactly the same as always: a black tuxedo with a single rose clinging to the right breast pocket. A thin, white mask obscured his eyes and curled inward when it met with his eyes that were framed with raven black hair tousled perfectly by the breeze.   
Her head aching from the strain of awakening and still fuzzy- although this time she was aware of it. Usagi's heart rate sped up all of the sudden, nudging her brain to awaken from its blissful emptiness as well although the starkness of reality was harsh at first. The numbed limbs came alive once again, her arm buzzing from lack of circulation as it was crumpled beneath her body. Tuxedo Mask somehow was able to bring these sensations back- allow her eyes to flutter open and ward away the oncoming silence that the city was saturated in.  
"I am so sorry." He shook his head, nostrils flaring as if in utter disbelief and without a drop of doubt or hint at trying to justify himself. That was all he had to say, although he wasn't waiting for an answer from her or expecting a claim that it was not his fault. The way he said it was a fact that could no be denied. Usagi's lips parted and confusion crossed her face, the scent of awakening nearly overpowering although she felt safe right there.  
"But..." She began uncertainly, voice slightly hoarse, "I didn't want to believe that it was you causing all this.... Luna tried to tell me.... but it was you after all." Her breaths quickened, muscles tightening under his strong arms which still held her against his chest- warming her to the bone. Tuxedo Mask drew away slightly, using velvety gloved fingertips to tilt her chin up in order to see her eyes. Even behind the mask, she could tell that his expression was pained.   
"No! It was simply my bad judgement and actions that brought us to this. I only wanted to find The Legendary Silver Crystal, but I had no information to work off of so I had to resort to the media and-" Usagi sat up, her eyes wide with understanding and sympathy for this adorably flustered enemy. Yet even she knew that the path he took was not the right one.  
"The media, meaning thousands of viewers of Tokyo under a spell and giving possibly dangerous information to everybody which include both the ultimate enemy and even the Sailor-" Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth although she knew it was too late to do anything. Just as she was preparing to snatch her bag and take off, Tuxedo caught her hand as if predicting the next possible actions. Her wide eyes searched his unwavering calm face, not surprised in the least that she had attained so much information.  
"Sailor Moon," He began placidly despite her frenzied expressions that flickered and morphed rapidly. "I do not have powers like you do and unfortunately can only rely on the Sailor Soldiers to save the world."  
"But your always the one saving me! Plus, I don't have any power without the others, I'm powerless!"  
He gave a wry grin laced with a melancholy air, the little shape of his eyes that were visible turning earnest and affectionate. "That is not true in the long run. There is no time to hesitate any longer, you have to transform!" Tuxedo Mask stroked her cheek one last time before gently pulling her to her feet where they continued to stand within inches of one another. Usagi donned an expression that she hoped looked confident, standing straighter as she fingered the Moon Stick that had somehow ended back into her hand.  
"I guess I will have to try harder now." Usagi swallowed hard, quickly ripping her eyes from Tuxedo Mask's sorrowed face and back to the Moon Stick which pulsed with energy. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope I do the fight scenes justice.............

There, standing dangerously close to the edge of the railing was the the person that Luna had described. Rei could only see the back of the figure yet it was easy to make out a blond, almost milky hair that curled down the waist in a low ponytail. Wearing a deep blue pencil skirt and chipped high heels. Her arms were crossed tightly as the figure surveyed the city, as still as the tower itself. The stillness cast an eerie ambiance onto the whole scene which suitably accompanied the silence to the city devoid of life that was now shrouded in darkness.  
Rei was the first to turn the corner and immediately backed away at the sight. Squinting through the darkness, she outstretched her left hand to block the others who swiftly tried to round the corner as she had done. Thankfully, Ami and Mako stopped in their tracks when they saw the signal. Her hand fell to her side weakly, the pressure of the energy sucking aura almost too much to handle- brain slowly shutting down and wanting to simply pass out as the many others did out on the streets.  
"You could at least attempt to hide yourselves... Sailor Guardians." The voice drawled and echoed over the short distance, the figure not even bothering to turn around. Rei stifled a gasp, her lips pinching in unsurprise as she stepped out of the dark and directly into the open air. Hardly feeling her own rage boil beneath her skin, Rei clenched her fists at her side and tried to resist the urge to attack the beast with her own mortal hands. Behind her, Ami and Mako must have been transforming because there was a faint trickle of water from behind, and the swirl of winds and thunder although its not as if the enemy could hear.  
"Why do you continue to devastate the town!? Its for the crystal, isn't it?" Rei shouted over the whistle of winds between the thick supports. Her breath warmed even her own skin, anxiety pulsing just as fast beneath her skin as the urge to transform edged in. The woman didn't hesitate to place her hands on the railing that pressed into her back, throwing herself upside-down and hurling over the edge. In mid-flip, a green mist fluttered around her skin as the pencil-skirt elongated into full length uniformed pants and a midnight blue almost military-style coat that buttoned nearly to the shoulder and up the neck. The ponytail grew thicker with stands even more coarse than even before. Sticking the landing, the figure turned upright one again with an expression not unlike the one that they had had before- except now, it was obviously a man. He looked eerily similar to the previous opponents except for the rounder eyes that pierced the darkness with their citrus shade, his body less stocky than Nephrite and taller than Jadeite had been. Far more menacing posture that spoke measures of just how much loathing he held for them.  
"You killed them, you killed them all!" The man snarled, lip trembling in anger as it curled. "I, Zoisite will now show you the true taste of revenge-" Just as he was about to say something abhorring, there was a gunshot. Rei seized up, realizing that this was no gunshot, but Sailor Jupiter's thunder. As expected, Jupiter sprang at least ten feet above with tendrils of sparkling lightning trickling from her fingers and lighting up the entire platform with its pure light. She roared and flung her hands forward to send the concentrated storm hurling towards Zoisite with such force that the energy hissed through the slightly damp air. The light arced across the sky as it collided with the enemy and sent his reeling backwards. Fingers of lightning rippled off an invisible surface that Zoisite had ejected to block the blow.  
A hand grabbed Rei from behind, waking her from the stupor that the enticing battle had locked her in. She pried herself loose although she knew that it was merely Sailor Mercury trying to keep their presence hidden, nodding distractedly as they tucked themselves in the shadows of the building. They could hardly see each other, only the faint shine of the silky fuku or the occasional glint of a tiara as her head bobbed- a meaningful look being sent in Rei's direction. Booms and crackles could be heard from where the lightning continuously struck, the sound of something clanging metal then a cry before all went silent. Before Rei could comprehend what that could possibly mean, Mercury was already up, swinging around the corner and letting out a guttural yell.  
"MERCURY AQUA MIST!" Her scream echoed across what felt like the entire city, the last word muffled by the hissing of mist as it gushed from her fingertips to create a wall of white that encapsulated the entire floor except for the secluded corner where Rei crouched. But that didn't last for long.  
"Mars Star Power!" Rei whipped out the transformation stick that was tucked away in the folds of her miko kimono and extended it into the air. There was a whirl of flames and warm colors of red and gold that corkscrewed their way through her hair, placing the tiara and sending her spinning into position. All her sights were set on the one target, working purely off instinct as Sailor Mars summoned the bubbling energy that pulsed into her veins and billowing up in flames. The balls of fire did not scorch but warmed her to the brim as she screwed up her face in concentration, charging into the center of the fog where a green light began to glow which could only be Zoisite. "Burning Mandala!" Hurling through the air, she punched both fists directly into Zoisite's stomach.  
Pain exploded in her wrists like nothing else before, burning with her own fire. A scream of agony sliced through the air as Mars was tossed backwards ten feet into the air and slammed into the ground, skidding through gritty asphalt that ripped through even the tough skin of her shoulders. Her entire hand was mangled to the bone with whatever dark power had been surrounding the enemy to make even her own fires reverse. The sting of every gash that mutilated her backside made her seize up; momentarily paralyzed by pain. Mars was now sprawled dangerously close to the edge of the building, consciousness withering and causing the stars above to be warped. She could hear an outcry of her name.Mercury was the only one standing. Mars managed to roll her head to the side,e, cheek pressed firmly against the asphalt and doing other stuff too along with just being in pain and all. and then as her lid slipped over her eyes, she could see Mercury tap two fingers to the left ear, still huddled over the unconscious form of Jupiter.  
"Luna!" she called, whipping her head around to see where the enemy was. For the moment, Zoisite was incapacitated by the impact of Mars's fire. At least it did something, she thought miserably. He lay opposite of her, around twenty feet away with head lolling backward to expose the strained cords in his neck, lips and closed eyes twitching in attempt to rise. Tiny grunts jolted through the air and took up the silence with echoes that reflected the throes of death. Thankfully, the burns in his side were severe, his front slashed and soaked in blood that smeared all over the pathway from a laceration gouged by Mars's own hands. What a proud sight that was to see.  
Mercury was still tending the unconscious Jupiter who was slouched against a steel girder, blood dribbling down her pale chin and staining the pure white fuku with gore. Her naturally tan skin was now white as an eggshell with eyes rolled into the back of her head and sweat misting every inch of bare skin. At the moment, Mars was in no shape to move yet Mercury had not yet been injured. The blue-haired girls scrambled about, salvaging scraps of her own torn skirt to frantically dab at the wound, simultaneously raising two fingers to her earrings. A button must have been pressed because a screen of transparency shielded her eyes, flickers of text and blueprints scrolling over what looked like goggles.  
"Usagi! Where are you, we are at Tokyo Tower and-"  
Her frenzied voice was interrupted by a rumbling in the distance that first sounded like Jupiter's thunder although that was impossible for the moment. The already darkened sky blackened to a charcoal black that hinted at a deep magenta- a shade that Rei had been seeing too many times in premonitions. Mars gasped and tried to sit up though promptly failed, cracking her head against the concrete. Blobs of white lights flashed across the sky; ones that she couldn't tell were inflicted by the dizziness or whatever magnificently terrible beast that was surely approaching. A slender form swirled withing the distinguished clouds that hung above- a hand. Rei struggled to keep her mind from slipping away, not sure if it was a hallucination or if the lightning stricken fingers were real.  
No, it couldn't be real.  
Extending the whirling appendage, the light streaked through Mars's eyes and left blobs of green floating in her vision, nearly obscuring the scene. The hand curled its fingers inward to stretch the index finger right over where Zoisite lay, one menacing claw hovering directly over his fading heartbeat. As the last pained breath was sucked in, and the hand was either about to electrocute the empty shell, carry it away, or stab it- something caused it to pause.  
Mars felt its presence faster than she saw it, a great energy that bubbled just on the fringes of her senses. Warmth flowed into every crevice of her body and soul, healing the wounds and filling her heart with hope that she hadn't realized had been missing for so long. There was a light too painful to look at, blinding even- but there had to be something beyond that. An otherworldly scream that had to have been born in the depths of hell erupted from the swirling mass, its shriek penetrating the light at if they were both two physical fighting beings. The star did not fade for even a second as the has clawed in on itself, Zoisite thrashing on the ground and screaming till blood spattered with each cough.  
"Usagi!"  
Mars tore her eyes from the scene to see Mercury wobbling towards the light, her hand outstretched at if trying to grasp the starry particles, the other hand clutched over her heart as if it were about to burst. Mars shielded her eyes and turned towards the main burst of light,, trying to see past. A faint outline could be seen hovering in midair: a slightly plump girl in a sailor suit, two buns with tails of yellow hair fluttering behind, the most recognizable feature being the look of determination that struck her face and eyes that burned for revenge.  
Sailor Moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first section of this was supposed to be in italics to show it was partially a dream but....

Sailor Moon barely felt herself fall, although the next second she felt strong arms support her upper body. The Moon Stick that was once gripped tightly in her fist and shining with a blinding night dimmed and tumbled from her hand. Darkness hesitated before edging forward and settled into what was now night. A wind stirred beneath and she could feel herself being carried through the cool air- the chill uncomfortable as unconsciousness so comfortably laid down its soft barrier.  
"Sailor Moon!" A distant yet familiar voice languidly pushed through although she refused too stir. Then, the concrete came in contact with her bare legs, cold although the comfort that seemed to emanate from what Moon guessed to be Tuxedo Mask was enough to suffice. His voice went from tragically concerned to endearing within seconds. "You used all of your power, how brave."  
Just before Sailor Moon sank into the comforting silence of sleep, she could have sworn that she felt lips as soft as rose petals gently nestled into her own...

 

Usagi first felt the soft sheets that laid heavily over her numb body, the pillow beneath her head stiff and slightly damp from sweat. The first thought that occurred was the feeling of safety, comfort and warmth that the room radiated. But something wasn't right. Where was the pink light of morning that usually pierced through her closed eyes in the morning, the familiar smell of old stuffed animals that usually was scattered across her legs, or Luna's claws that were better timed than an alarm clock? All of that was gone and replaced with a heady scent of roses and a distinctive...almost home-like although not the home she knew.  
A home long ago that was buried deep in dreams and memories.  
With heavy eyes, she managed to open them, only knowing that she had opened them by the sting of air rather than surrounding because all was dark. Then, everything came back to her in an overwhelming flurry of memory. Tuxedo Mask and the way he had so delicately held her hand as she summoned all of the pent up energy into one blow to defeat the great hand that reached from the sky. The mutilated body of the enemy, whatever his name was who attacked Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter and how human he had looked in that moment. It was the same expression of realization that was forever imprinted on that corpses face, one that spoke deeply of regret and agonizing pain beyond the external wounds. That expression would haunt Usagi for eternity.  
She shuddered, trying to draw her mind away and focus on her surroundings- which at the moment were smothered in darkness. Something kept her from scrambling out of bed, maybe the lack of threat she felt here, or the strange familiarity of it all. Noticing that her Sailor Outfit was gone, replaced with eh simple school uniform that was worn when transforming- a knee length skirt and a worn top that was covered in dirt stains from the collapse in Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
Tuxedo Mask again! Once again, he had come to her rescue- admitting everything about the flaws in this elliptical scheme and earnest about being the partial cause for all of the chaos. No matter what Luna said, there was no chance that this sweet man could be their enemy- her savior that has saved her in every battle. Distracted the monsters, carried them from harm, saved Luna, caught her from plummeting to death, and simple encouragement. While not all of those were as strong as a Sailor Guardian's power, she knew that Tuxedo Mask was the only thing that could have helped in those situations- not more fire or blowing things up- but spirit and the motivation to finish the enemy off. Even if he had said it himself, there was no way that Usagi could possibly believe that these were the acts of an enemy. Crawling from the bed in utter silence, he made sure to hold back the whimper that built up in her throat at the thought of what could have happened. Suddenly, A solid weight slipped down her stomach and rolled between her legs, slick and slightly cool from the change of position. Awkwardly fishing around, her fingertips clasped around a small, circular object that was now warmed by body heat to her chilled hands. Heart thudding painfully fast, she yanked the covers away to reveal what the object was- a pocket watch.  
Eyes widening, Usagi turned the watch over in her hands, trying to make sense of how it could have possibly gotten here. Was it Tuxedo Mask's? Gold edging, although it couldn't have been real gold, with a sturdy yet light chain that trailed from a hook at the top. The glass cover over the face had cracks spider-webbing all across the surface, close to shattering at the touch. The image on the clock was simple, white background with two humps of blue that appeared to be a night sky, stars spattering elegantly across the darkness. A sun and moon could be seen peeking up in the tiny splotch of blue. Rather than numbers around its edges, the clock inscripted tiny symbols that Usagi soon realized represented the phases of the moon-her moon-each hand directing themselves slowly towards the balsamic stage.  
Suddenly, the door clicked and the handle of the door flipped open in near silence. Usagi stiffened, instinct screaming to pretend to be asleep yet a tiny voice inside knew that that may only cause more problems. Gripping the transformation stick in one hand, and the broken watch in the other, Usagi felt powerful- though that couldn't erase the fright that was felt as the door swung open to reveal....the vague shape of a man.  
This was not surprising, but she had almost hoped for something a bit more interesting such as a monster or at least Tuxedo Mask himself. Usagi scanned her wide eyes over the figure, immediately narrowing them in attempt to see through the veil of darkness although it was futile. Usagi could do little more than grip the transformation stick tighter until it left tiny grooves in her palm. Then, she recognized the man, shaggy black hair, slightly lanky body and even the way his eyes sparkled kindly in the darkness.  
Mamoru Chiba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I really liked writing this chapter.....

"I see you're awake," Mamoru muttered softly, striding over to the curtains to release the early morning light that soon flooded throughout the room. Although the dawn was less harsh than dusk,her eyes burned at the sudden brightness that was cast upon everything. The hazy rays illuminated the room to reveal every last speckle of dust the floated through. Usagi blinked away the stars that flickered in her vision, trying to wrap her mind around the surroundings. It was a simple arrangement- a chair in the corner, white bed sheets, and tan walls . Thankfully, the window was facing away from Tokyo tower where all of the terrifying memories of last night still lingered. Chills raced down her spine.  
She was in another man's room.  
She was in Mamoru Chiba, of all people's, room.  
Heart twanging like an elastic band, Usagi forced herself to slow the sharp breaths that bit at her throat. Drawing the covers up to her chin to give some sort of front of protection, her eyes followed every movement that he made- from drawing the curtains, to tucking away a dark cloth into the closet and...a mask. A white mask with curled tips near the ears, the dark cloth being a cape. the tuxedo and rose.  
"You..." Usagi's voice was scratchy and strangled from its lack of use, yet her words were clear. Mamoru did not seem surprised by her exclamation, merely halting in the act of tossing the outfit in the closet and giving her a sly smile.  
"You don't remember?" Keeping a distance, he paced to the edge of the bed and leaned near, close enough to make eye contact although Usagi refused. He appeared to be pained, the knuckled that pressed against the foot-board turning white. "You strained yourself and passed out, absolutely nothing could wake you."  
That elegant and slightly low voice, that ruffled hair and eyes. Those eyes that could suck her in. And most of all, the tuxedo and mask.   
With wide eyes and a trembling chin, Usagi warily slid from the bed sheets, still watching him in mild suspicion although now it was laced with admiration. His piercing eyes followed and sparked in amusement, the concern washing away. Refusing to turn her back to him, she shifted the pile of clothing with her foot, kneeling over cautiously and sifting through the thick, black material. The mask. Usagi bit her lip and approached the wryly grinning Mamoru, the imposing feeling vanishing as she raised the white mask and gently placed it over his eyes.  
He still wore the white button-up for a tuxedo and the bow that was now crumpled beneath his chin. Pants still stained with the grime of the street as he knelt next to her own limp body. Even now, his shining eyes reflected the ones that she had glimpsed at certain angles, lack of sleep digging beneath each eye and leaving almost bruise-like moons beneath, the corners slanted and shaping like a peacock feather. It was so clear now.  
"Tuxedo Mask," She murmured in a breaking voice, still trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "You knew I was a guardian the whole time? How...how are you Tuxedo Mask?" Each stunted thought was interrupted by another question that stumbled from her lips. Shaking her head in awe, Usagi blinked back tears, one shaking hand lowering the mask to reveal Mamoru Chiba once again. As she stared, his gaze skirted to the side with a mixture of tragic and indecisiveness as if unsure of how to respond.  
"Its..." He sucked in a breath and clenched his teeth together as if trying to comprehend it all. "Its for my memory. That's why I have to get my hands on The Legendary Silver Crystal." Usagi cocked her head in confusion, a crease forming between her eyes as a single word formed on her parted lips. A shadow fell over his face, eyes darkening until they appeared to be as black as the empty of space- mostly void and partially stars*. "I lost my parents in an accident when I was six, and at that same time, I lost my memory." He was interrupted by a horrified gasp that Usagi tried to bite back- her fingertips coming to rest on her lips as she nodded for him to go on. Mamoru's sad eyes softened as they met her own widened ones. "The doctors told me my name but...I could never remember it for myself, I could hardly believe them. There was always some nagging thought that told be I was somebody else." His fists clenched until his knuckles were as white as his paling face, now the same shade as old porridge. "That's about the time that I started having this dream. 'Find The Legendary Silver Crystal,' just that one phrase. The next thing I knew, I was stealing through the city at night in a tuxedo like some strange sleepwalker, or a phantom thief in search for my own missing memories." Throwing back his head, both gorgeous eyes closed, face screwed up in internal agony that Usagi couldn't help but to reflect on her own face. His pain was hers.  
Usagi could never have imagined that he would have a reason such as that. She bit her lip, wishing to have the courage to place her cold hand into Mamoru's own that looked so very empty. In fact, his entire demeanor was empty. Everything from the heavy bags beneath his eyes to his body that seemed to be wasting away beneath the sagging clothes. He seemed devoid of...something indistinguishable.  
"What about you?" He inquired, a small smile returning to his lips. "Aren't you looking for the crystal as well?  
"Uh..." She began nervously, her clear voice slicing through the wall that his mournfully whispering one had erected. Unconsciously tugging at her hair tails, Usagi tried to formulate a solid set of words. "Luna didn't give a lot of information but-"  
"Luna?"  
Usagi paused, the word drawing out as she had a moment of confusion in the realization that talking cats were quite strange. "That cat that you heard on the bus, she was the one that gave us our transformation pens. She didn't give a lot of information about the crystal, but she said that we had to find it and protect it or something." She shrugged, eyes wandering to the floor. In comparison, The Sailor Guardian's reasons were weak compared to his. Regret already began to settle in the pits of Usagi's stomach, Luna's voice sounding in her head as a reminder to never reveal their secrets. But it was done- they had already divulged everything.  
But is to trust him really so wrong?  
Usagi's heart rapped against her ribs, its flutter from stress feeling as if it were being lifted away on angel wings. As she gazed into his dark sympathetic eyes, she couldn't help but to think that if time stopped right then, that would be fine by her.  
"Ah..." She interrupted, glazed eyes blinking till the world came into focus once more- suddenly becoming aware of so much all at once. Mamoru licked his bottom lip- suddenly looking strangely delicious at the moment- and gave a side smile, resting his palm against the wall behind her. Just as she was sure that both of them were thinking something incredibly erotic, he proved her wrong.  
"Don't forget your bag, Usako."

*************************************************************************************************  
There she stood, in the bright fluorescent lights of the apartment hallway, Mamoru's door gently clicking shut behind her as Usagi stood stunned. The broken pocketwatch was still pressed deeply into her palm until the grooves left red marks in the shape of shattering glass into her skin.  
He had called her 'Usako.'  
Maybe... She thought, eyes turning to the ceiling as she paced down the hallway. Since he's Mamoru, I can call him 'Mamo-chan.'  
Tittering to herself, Usagi raised the heavy object, studying the hands which soon came to rest on the white half to signal that dawn was coming. Trying to forget for one moment of Luna's warnings, the bloodshed and look of terror that she had seen on so many of her friends and enemies, she imagined Tuxedo Mask. Pressing her own lips into the face of the watch, her eyes slipped shut, and for that moment of darkness, she could have sworn that Mamoru Chiba was kissing her back.


End file.
